


Pikachu Libre's     shocking reveal

by Catarne



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Splatoon, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: enf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catarne/pseuds/Catarne
Summary: Pikachu Libre and Pink hair Inkling have a normal battle, until something embarrassing happens to pikachu~





	Pikachu Libre's     shocking reveal

Like most great matches this match takes place in hyrule temple, Pikachu and Inkling were ready to go waiting on their floating platforms waiting for the announcer to say go. 3 2 1 GO! The voice boomed and they were off. pikachu charged a up a skull bash as inkling pulled out her roller. And then pikachu flew into inkling shoving her back and dealing some damage.

But squid loli, knowing how to DI was above thiccachu and had brought back her roller and grounded her, and swiftly pulled out her inkbrush and sent pikachu flying out of the hole… but with something missing. What was this small bit of black clothing still in the crater? Pikachu felt a greater breeze than normal she looked down and saw her pants were missing, her little thicc thighs exposed and her panties white with a little bow on top and a pokeball on the back barely holding back her assets, her puffy pussy and giant ass all in the open for anyone to see.

She blushed and covered her now exposed bottom and thought of how to fight while making sure inkling doesn't see her like this. She thought of a plan and hid under the bridge above fight club, this was a big stage so inkling had trouble finding pikachu until she walked over the bridge and ZOOP! Her spats came right off,little yellow hands had grabbed them and took them under the bridge.

Inkling blushed and covered her white panties with an inkling squid in the middle and moved to look under the bridge to see who took them. She found pikachu with them smirking and taunting her waving her spats around to lure her under there. Inkling was having none of this and quickly climbed under to retrieve her purloined clothing.

There was a quick fight, inkling tried to grab her spats back with one hand the other still holding her shirt down to cover her half nakedness. But pikachu moved behind her and ZOOM! Down came something else, little white cotton panties that were for squid kids. Inkling knew exactly what happened she squeak and crouched down. Pikachu waved around inklings panties Cha Cha! “Cute panties you got here thiccling~”. Woomy! “Give those please”. Pika “No”. Inkling had a plan she quickly got up and pulled down pikachus panties while she was busy laughing at inkling`s lack of panties. Pikachu blushed as her puffy little pussy was exposed just as the game ended. They were forced to stand there clapping as no one won… except with a litte less clothing. 

Pikachu and inkling were both blushing bright red. Their bottom halfs completely exposed for all the cheering crowd to see. Pikachu had her really puffy yellow pikachu pussy exposed. And inkling while puffy, was not as puffy as pikachu. But still had a nice dark squid kid pussy to look at.


End file.
